Moonlight Serenade
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: She was supposed to be nothing more than another addition to the Sound arsenal, but the young woman soon grew to mean more to them, especially one bluehaired Sound Four member. SakonxOC.
1. Prologue to Moonlight Serenade

-Prologue to 'Moonlight Serenade' a SakonxOC fic.-

She'd started out as a simple suboordinate. Used as a replacement for the bedridden Kimimaro; a last resort for the protection of Orochimaru. She was strong, stronger than any of the other Sound Four. Still, she was assigned to guard Lord Orochimaru, while the other four 'elite' Sounds went out and fought the enemies and intruders. This was supposedly because he thought if someone was strong enough to defeat the Sound Four, they'd still have to go through her to kill him.

Hoshiwa Kamizaku was her name. She was a skinny, frail looking young girl with short, white-and-red hair. And she could, and would, kill anyone who opposed her or threatened her master, whether they be friend or foe. Her fraility seemed nothing more than a genetic trait, and completely hid the true strength lying within her body.

She wasn't exactly fond of Orochimaru, though. She fought for him, but only because he had given her a place and purpose to live. That snakey personality gave her shivers, but at least she was finally able to put her strengths to use.

She didn't like Kidoumaru or Jiroubou, for her own reasons. Kidoumaru always cheated at Go, and Jiroubou always ate everything she saved for herself in the fridge. She usually got revenge by poisoning Jiroubou's food or stabbing Kidoumaru with one of his own arrows. Yes, she was a mean little shit.

She and Tayuya weren't the best of friends, but they were on far better grounds with each other than with Kidoumaru and Jiroubou. After all, now that Tayuya wasn't the only girl in the elite Sound ninja, she finally had someone to hang out with other than the other Sound Four members.

As far as Hoshiwa, Sakon and Ukon were concerned, they were probably the closest friends, and the worst enemies. She was better friends with Sakon than with Ukon, but even that seemed strained at times. One minute she was laughing with them, the next she was slamming him into the refrigerator trying to rip his throat out. Still, she did care about them, especially Sakon.

For her, Kimimaro wasn't really anything special. He was strong; stronger than she was, and she aknowledged that. She couldn't say they were friends, because she rarely ever saw him except when Kabuto was out and she had to watch him in the hospital wing. She felt sorry for the guy, but thats about as far as it went.

And as for the rest of the ninjas in Sound village, well, she never paid much attention to them. They weren't of much concern to her, and as far as she was concerned, they were far weaker than she or any of Orochimaru's other bodyguards. She respected them, and was polite to them, _if _she was in a good mood.

She was supposed to be a simple suboordinate; a bodyguard. But as time passed, she became closer to the Sound Four, and changed the lives of those around her.

Her story begins here.


	2. Orochimaru's Departure

O-kay here we go! Chapter 1..or two...depending on if you view the prologue as a chapter or not.

**I do not own Naruto, the Sound Five/Four/Six (counting Ukon and Sakon astwo people) or whatever. I own my own OC Hoshiwa, and thats it. Man, I don't own jack...**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

"Everyone up! Wake up and get your lazy asses out of bed!" Tayuya screamed as she banged on the doors in the hallway. She was required to do this often, but this morning she was more frantic.

"Ow...Tayuya, why are you always so mean?" Kidoumaru asked through his door. Tayuya opened it and sceamed at him "Hey shit-face, Lord Orochimaru wants us all to come immediatley! He's got something important to tell us! So shut the hell up!" she slammed the door shut on his face, and proceeded to knock loudly on Sakon and Ukon's door.

"Hey! Faerie! Wake up, dumbass gay faerie!" she continued to yell obscenities at him until he opened the door. "I did not enjoy the 'gay-ass lipstick-wearing blue faerie comment." he said angrily. "What do you want?"

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see all of us, so get your ass out ofbed!" she slammed the door shut on his face as well.

After delivering a rather rude wake-up call to Jiroubou ("Get your fat ass out of bed or you're going on a diet, FOREVER!") Tayuya was tired of being the wake-up person. Still, she came to Hoshiwa's room at the end off the hall and banged on it.

"Hey poinsettia-head! Lazy-ass poinsettia-headed Kimimaro wannabee!" she screamed at her, mocking the girl's strangely coloured hair and pale skin. She flopped out of bed and mumbled something along the lines of_, "Stupid...bastard...inhuman...goddamn...Tayuya." _She reached the door and opened it to see a girl with hair as flaming as her temper.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to-" Hoshiwa cut Tayuya off.

"Yes, I know, Lord Orochimaru wants to see us because of some shit or whatever...I'll be out in a sec." she muttered, and this time SHE slammed the door in Tayuya's face. Tayuya was fuming by the time she got back down the hallway.

* * *

After the four had finally gotten up and dressed, they followed the still-pissed Tayuya down the hallway into Orochimaru's lair. They came into a cold, windowless room where, by the dim light of a candle, they could see their master sitting on a throne-like chair in the centre of the room. Tayuya cleared her throat and spoke to him, "My Lord, I have brought the other four, as you requested." she said in a tone of respectfulness. 

"Excellent. All of you, I have an important announcement to make." he said, clearing his throat. "I will be going away for a little while now. I'm going to go convince Sunagakure to be our ally, and after that, Kabuto will be coming to meet me in Konohagakure."

"Lord Orochimaru, does this mean our plan is finally being put into action?" Sakon asked. Orochimaru smiled acidicly. "Yes, it does. After I enlist Sunagakure, we will be unstoppable in our quest to destroy the Leaf." he snickered evilly. "So, for the time being, Kabuto will be watching over you. After he comes to assist me in Konoha, you are on your own for a little while. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." the five bowed down, honouring their master. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Farewell for now, my children."Kabuto escorted him to the main gate, and Orochimaru bounded off into the perpetual darkness of the forest.

* * *

The five young men and women walked back out into the light, towards the kitchen, and sat down.

"So...I guess were on our own, eh?" Jiroubou asked. "Does that mean we can do whatever we want to do?"

"No, it means you aren't required to be as stoic and poised as you are when serving Lord Orochimaru" Hoshiwa said as she poured herself a cup of tea. "We still have to keep our strengths in tact, so we must train and spar sometimes." The others nodded in agreement and they all walked out to the cleared grounds near Sound base.

"Well, lets see. There's five right now, which means..." Ukon said as he split from his brother's body. He stood there and cracked his knuckles with the same miscevious grin as Sakon. "Which means that with six people, we can have three two-on-two sparring matches."

"Alright then, gay-ass faerie, if you're so smart then who's gonna fight who?" Tayuya spat.

"Lets see...you can go against Kidoumaru, I'll go against Jiroubou, and-"

"And I'll get my ass kicked by Hoshiwa." Sakon shrugged. "Whatever lets just get this over with so we can all enjoy our time during Lord Orochimaru's leave."

* * *

So the groups split into pairs. Tayuya vs Kidoumaru, Jiroubou vs Ukon and Hoshiwa vs Sakon.

* * *

Thirty minutes or so later, Tayuya and Kidoumaru came limping back to the porch where Sakon and Hoshiwa sat. Tayuya spoke first. 

"Well, this dumbass here let himself get stabbed in the stomach with a kunai, and I got a broken ankle or some shit like that. How'd you two fare?" Sakon stared at her.

"You know who won so just shut your little gender-confused face up." Sakon mumbled. Tayuya punched him in the face.

"You're the gender-confused one here, you lipstick-wearing transvestite gay-ass faerie!" she screamed

"Tayuya, for once, could you please try to act like a lady? That sort of speech isn't very flattering for a girl." Jiroubou and Ukon appeared from the dense foliage.

"Yeah, Tayuya-_kun, _you should act more like a lady, and maybe you won't seem so gender-confused." Sakon sneered. Tayuya muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'Stupid gay-ass lipstick faerie'.

"Well, if we're all done fighting, can we go inside now?" Hoshiwa said, a shiver going through her small frame as a cool late-October breeze blew through the forest. The others nodded, favouring the warm Sound compound instead of the cold evening air.

* * *

After going inside, the group seemed to have, once again, congregated in the kitchen. Jiroubou's stomach growled and they all looked at Hoshiwa. 

"What, do you expect me to cook something?" she asked.

"Aw come on, we're all hungry, and you're the only one who can cook worth a shit." Tayuya said in response. Sakon agreed. "Yeah, would you rather me cook? You remember what happened last time I did that, right?" he said.

Tayuya shivered from the memory "Ugh...I swear I didn't even know my stomach could hold so much shit." she said, gagging.

"O-kay, whatever, I'll cook." Hoshiwa said annoyedly as she took looked in the fridge. "Hey is fish o-kay?" she asked. Everyone else gave a 'Yes' and she set the fish filets on the table. _'Note to self: Buy groceries'_ she mentally added, running a finger over the bareness of the refrigerator. She got out a frying pan and started cooking the fish. Meanwhile, the four other Sounds were chatting about the days events.

"...and so then Kidoumaru tries to sling me off the tree by grabbing my hair, but it was really just a kage bunshin of me, and so I come around from the back and BAM! Stabbed through the gut!" Tayuya cackled as she relayed to them the details of her match against Kidoumaru.

"Well, its better than trying to make a tree fall on your enemy and then having it fall on both of us!" Ukon said. Jiroubou laughed. "That was funny. Painful, yet funny."

"So, Sakon, what was your battle li-" she stopped as she looked over at the young man. His gaze was fixed on the young woman at the stove; he hadn't heard a word of what they'd been saying. Tayuya smirked as she watched her teammate stare transfixed at Hoshiwa.

"Ooh, Sakon, I didn't know you _liked _Hoshiwa..." she taunted. Hoshiwa nearly dropped the plate of fish she was setting on the table, and Sakon snapped forward, his face gaining a slight pink tinge. "I-I don't! What the hell gave you that idea?" he stuttered. Tayuya laughed. "Haha, the faerie's got a crush on poinsettia-head!" Sakon insisted that he didn't like her, once again. "I swear! I don't like her like that, I mean...uh.." his eyes darted around the room, finally stopping on the pale young woman setting out serving plates on the table. She glanced up at him, and then affixed her gaze on the work she was doing. He instantly saw the badly-covered look of hurt on her face as her eyes stayed fixated on the table_. "Oops..."_ he thought_. "Wrong thing to say..."_

Suddenly, Hoshiwa clanged a spoon on the bottom of a pan. "Dinner's ready!" she said. The Sound ninjas nearly flooded the world with drool as they glanced toward sthe food-laden table.

"GOMENASAI! LETS EAT!" they all said enthusiastically as they clambered to the table and started shoving food in their mouths.

The rest of the meal was eaten with few commens by Sakon or Hoshiwa. Tayuya blabbered about how she 'totally 0wnz0red Spiderman's ass' earlier, Jiroubou kept muttering things like 'Please pass the ponzu sauce' etc, and everyone seemed to have a nice time. After they were all done eating, they each left, going towards their own rooms. Hoshiwa stayed behind in the kitchen, washing the dishes and utensils from the meal. A pair of dark eyes stayed behind, watching the girl as she did her duty. Ukon walked up to his brother and asked, "Are you gonna just stay here all night?" Sakon shushed his older brother, who in turn walked away, mumbling something about putting scorpions in his brother's bed.

"Sakon, I know you're there." Hoshiwa said, pausing from her work. He stepped forward and looked at her.

"Sorry 'bout earlier y'know..." he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter." she sighed, scrubbing at the dished covered in caked-on grime. She looked up at the young man, grinning evilly. "I still kicked your ass in the sparring matches today." she said. He glared at her, then wlaked away.

"By the way..." he said, pausing. "Thanks for the meal." Hoshiwa nodded, and he resumed his walk and headed into his room.

* * *

Ooh...fear my chapter-ness of doom...

Oh, and 'poinsettia-head' is a nickname I made for Kimimaro, but I decided to use it for my character. Since Kimimaro has white hair and red markings (and seems to be a bit of an androgenous little Haku-like person) I refer to him as the 'poinsettia' of the Sound ninja. Since the OC has short white hair with red streaks and tips, I refer to her as the 'poinsettia' in this story.

I hope you liked this chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**oOoOoOo**


	3. Cold

Chapter 3...or 2...however you look at it, well, anyways, here it is! Beware of SakonxOC fluff in the latter parts of this chapter!

**I do not own Naruto. I own my own OC Hoshiwa, and thats it.**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The pale young girl sat in her pajamas, staring sleepily out into the chilly autumn air through the square window in her room at Sound Village HQ. Almost two weeks had passed since the little 'incident' in the kitchen, and with the lack of true sparring regiments, she was getting rather used to sleeping in. However, the sound of someone knocking on her door had woken her from her slumber.

"Come in" she grumbled

One of the other occupants of Orochimaru's headquarters, his medic-nin, Kabuto, walked in.

"Good morning Hoshiwa-san. I'm just here to see-" she cut him off.

"To see if I'm sick because the weather's been very chilly lately and yada yada yada I know." she snapped "I'm not sick, if thats what you're wondering." she looked back out the window.

"Actually, I came with a message from one of the Sound Four. They want to know if you'll come spar for a while." he said, clearing his thoat. Hoshiwa stared at him, this time interested in what he was saying.

"Which one was it?" she asked_. "Better not be that fatass Jiroubou, he'll just squish me!", _She silently thought to herself. Kabuto looked at her, seeing that he had her full attention now. "Sakon." he said. "Just him; Ukon caught a cold and is staying inside."

_"How is that even possible, for one of them to get sick and the other not to?" _she wondered to herself. "Alright, I'll be out in a sec. Now leave me alone so I can get dressed." she said, shoving the bespectacled young man out the door.

_"Why would Sakon want to fight me, when he knows he'll just get his ass kicked?" _she thought as she pulled off her pajamas, looking around to make sure no one was peeping into her room_. "Oh well, more fun for me!" _she put on a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants and walked out her door. Sure, its not the 'traditional Sound battle garb' but hell, who really cared? It was _cold_ out.

The poinsetta-haired girl stepped outside and began looking for her sparring partner_. "He's probably in the stupid clearing in the middle of the stupid trees...stupid."_ she muttered, shivering. She walked into the forest, towards the clearing in the middle. Once she reached it, she looked out into the vast circular field. No one was there. "O-kay then, where the hell is he?" she whispered. Walking around the edge of the clearing, Hoshiwa looked around for the blue-haired man while trying to subdue her uncontrollable shivering. "Man, November in Sound Village is too cold!" she yelled into the emptiness. A leaf fluttered down onto her head and she grabbed at it, her temper rising. "Goddamn leaf! Get off my head, will ya?" she threw the leaf on the ground. Suddenly, a voice came from the trees.

"Someone's in a bad mood today, eh?" the voice said, teasingly. Hoshiwa glared at the spot where it had come from.

"Get down from there and shut up, Sakon." she said brashly. The man jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the pale, shivering figure.

"Hah..so whats got your undies in a bunch, shrimpy?" he taunted, stepping closer to her.

"I'm COLD, you blue-haired freak! Its too damn cold to spar!" she screamed "You know I'm used to warmer temperatures, yet you still wanted to fight? Well how about I beat your head into the wall and use it to start a nice warm fire, huh? How'd you like-" her words were cut off as a pair of ice-blue lips pressed onto her own. She squealed in shock, but then closed her eyes and went along with it. She put her arms around the young man's neck, deepening the kiss. After all, his lips were so _warm_, and she was so _cold_. Finally, they both pulled away for air.

"Sakon...why did you..?", she asked, still mesmerized. It was so unlike him to do something like this. _'But, cold weather does make people do strange things.'_ she thought.

He stared at her, "Well, you said you were cold, so..." he shrugged. "Be glad I didn't kill you for the 'blue-haired freak' comment." he said in a mock-stern tone.

"But...I thought...you said you didn't like me!" Hoshiwa sputtered, a dark-red blush crossing her face. He brushed a strand of her short, choppy,red-streaked hair out of her face.

"So? I lied, what did you expect me to say in front of that big-mouth Tayuya?" he said, looking away so she wouldn't see him blush. The young woman stared at him in amazement, before putting her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"Sakon...I..." he gave a small 'Shhh' sound and walked over to the shade of a tall mahogany. He sat down on the grass, leaning on its trunk, and motioned for Hoshiwa to come sit next to him. She did so, obligingly, and layed her hand on his shoulder. For a while, the two just sat there in silence, absorbing each other's warmth as the cold wind blew by. Finally, Sakon broke the slience.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day..." he sighed. "I just didn't want Tayuya to start spreading some shit about 'Sakon _loooves_ Hoshiwa' and making fun of me. I get that enough with her 'gay-ass faerie' comments..." he brought up his hand to brush his hair out of his eyes, but Hoshiwa took it in her own hand instead.

"Its fine, Sakon-sama..." he stared at her, surprised at her sudden use of honourifics. She'd _never_ referred to him using any sort of honourifics before. "That was almost two weeks ago..." she brushed his hair to the side of his face and moved closer to his face, closing the gap between them as their lips met softly.

While all of this was going on, a shadowed figure was watching from beneath a tree on the other side of the clearing. The figure snickered to itself and brushed a strand of bright-red hair out of its eyes._ 'I knew it..'_ she said schemingly as she watched her two teamates in their shelter beneath the mahogany.

* * *

Woo...who was that watching? Could it be..-le gasp!- Tayuya?

Whee...SakonHoshiwa fluffyness! I'm sorry if I'm makingSakon a little OOC...but I hope you liked this chapter! I'll write more soon!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**oOoOoOo**


	4. Sweet Dreams

Whew! I finally finished this! I had so many other chapters saved to my documets folder that this one kinda got lost! But no worries, I found it, and Chapter 4 of -Moonlight Serenade- is finally here!

**I do not own Naruto, the Sound Five, anything else anime, nor do I own the song 'Moonlight Serenade'.  
I do own a copy of it, because our jazz ensemble played it in 8th grade!**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

"So, Hoshiwa, Sakon, where have you been?" Tayuya asked as the two walked back inside the building they all lived in. Hoshiwa slid her shoes off and stepped up on the porch, pausing only to look at the setting sun.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Hoshiwa? Where've you been all day, crack-head?" Tayuya pokned Hoshiwa on the head with her fist.

"Uh...what? Oh, I mean, I was training." Hoshiwa said absentmindedly "Sparring with Sakon."

"Oh _really_...is that all you were doing?" Tayuya pryed

"Yes, thats all." Hoshiwa replied matter-of-factly

"Then why did I see you and blue-lips over there _kissing_ during your so-called sparring match?" the redhead said, smirking. Sakon and Hoshiwa's faces fell and were filled with a dark-red blush.

"H-how did you find out!" Hoshiwa stuttered, her face flushing in embarassment.

"I saw you two...in the woods..." she replied, the smirk still stuck on her face.

"So you were stalking us!" Sakon screamed, his temper rising "Dammit Tayuya, when will you learn to keep your nose out of other peoples business!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, asswipe-faerie, I was going to go practice my techniques in the clearing when I glanced over and saw you two." Tayuya shrugged.

"And now you're trying to _blackmail_ us somehow?" Sakon growled

"Hey! Who ever said anything about any goddamn blackmail?"

"So...you aren't gonna blackmail us?" Sakon looked at Tayuya puzzledly

"Hell no. If I did, I'm sure one of you two would find a way to kick my ass so bad I'd end up in the hospital! Then I'd be stuck with the _other _poinsetta head!" Tayuya grinned "Although...maybe I deserve something. I mean, we wouldn't want Lord Orochimaru to find out two of his loyal subects are focusing more on love than training..."

"Dammit! I knew you were gonna do something like this!" Sakon screamed "Who really gives a shit, huh? If I want to have a relationship with Hoshiwa it should be none of your business!" he stormed off

"Sakon! Wait!" Hoshiwa followed after the furious man, grabbing onto his arm and stopping him in an annex of the hallway. "Sakon...I..I'm sorry...I didn't want to get you into this mess..." she looked away at the floor to hide the sadness filling her eyes.

"..." Sakon grabbed her hand in his, bringing his temper down. "Hoshiwa-san...its not your fault...Tayuya's just naturally a bitch.." he brought her hand up to his face and rubbed against it warmly. "I..I really do love you, you know?" he said, putting his arms around the small yet beautiful person before him.

By this time, the pale-faced girl in front of him was blushing all the way to her toes. She smiled, hugging him close to her. "Sakon...I'm glad to hear that...because I really love you too.." Sakon closed his eyes and smiled, stroking her short yet soft hair with his long, slender fingers.

_"Tayuya just wants to mess this up becasue she's jealous that she doesn't have 'someone special'."_ the blue-haired man thought as his fingers entwined in Hoshiwa's hair. He looked down at her, pulling away slightly. _"Hunh? Oh.." _he smiled_ "..she's asleep..." _He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room, laying her down softly on the bed.

_"Sweet dreams.." _he whispered, kissing her lips softly before creeping out the door.

* * *

Woo...I luff Sakon. I'm really sorry if this is making him seem a little OOC, but I'm trying not to do that. I'm not sure what I'll do for the next chapter, but I'll try to update soon!

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL LET YOU TAKE A SWING AT THE INO PINATA! -holds up baseball bat-**

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
